The Council of Elrond
by heirofblack
Summary: Elrond has called for a Council to be held to decide the fate of the Ring. Find out what happens when members of different Races are brought together to determine their fate.


**AN: Okay, this is not meant to be taken seriously obviously :D This is a short skit that me and my sister came up with several years ago and I decided to put it on here to see what you guys thought of it. If you wish to use this script, feel free to do so, just make sure you give credit where it is due ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_[It is the Council of Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.]_

Elrond: "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo: "Why?"

Elrond: "Just do it!"

_[Frodo grudgingly rises and lays the Ring on the pedestal and returns sulking to his seat beside Gandalf. The members of the Council stare at the Ring.]_

Unidentified Man: "It's shiny."

Boromir: _[rises to address the Council and walks up to the pedestal]_ "I had a dream last night and I wish to tell you about it!"

Elrond: "Not now Boromir, some other time please."

_[Boromir reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. Boromir's fingers hover above the Ring]_

Unidentified Man: [_whispers]_ "It's shiny."

_[Elrond leaps up]_

Elrond: "Boromir! What do you think you are doing? Sit down now!"

_[Boromir reluctantly returns to his seat]_

Boromir: "But it's a gift. A gift to the foes of Mortor."

Boromir: "Why not use this Ring?"_ [starts pacing]_ "Long has my father, kept the forces of Mortor at bay. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn: It's Mordor with a D, and you cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone."

Boromir: "Well that makes sense, but what would a mere ranger know of this matter?"

_[Legolas stands up]_

Legolas: "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor."

Boromir: "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

_[Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn.]_

Aragorn: "Dôl lost lîn, Legolas." _**(Sit down, Legolas)** (It really says: Your head is empty Legolas)_

Boromir: "Gondor has no king. Though Gondor needs one…"_ [Returns to his seat]_

Gandalf: "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. We don't even know how to use it."

Elrond: "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Boromir: "What if we use a catapult and fling the Ring and Frodo into Mount Doom."

Elrond: "And what if we miss? Anyone else have a different idea?"

Gimli: "I'll smash it with my axe!"

_[Gimli grabs his axe and approaches the pedestal]_

Gimli: "Argh!"

_[He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. The Council snickers. The Ring remains intact]_

Ring: _[whispers]_ "Ouch."

Elrond: "The Ring, Gimli, must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. Only then will it be destroyed. One of you must do this."

_[Awkward silence as the members of the Council look at one another] **Tip* Cricket sounds are suggested*  
_

Boromir: "One does not simply walk into Mortor."

Legolas: _[stands up indignantly]_ "Have you heard nothing Aragorn and Elrond has said? It is MorDor with a D and the Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli: _[leaps to his feet]_ "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Legolas: Yes, as a matter of fact I do!"

Boromir: _[stands up]_ "And if Sauron sees you, what then? I still like the idea of a catapult!"

Gimli: "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

_[Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the Council members]_

Boromir: "Use a catapult!"

_[Frodo remains seating, staring at the Ring]_

Gandalf: "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

Unidentified Man: "It's shiny!"

_[The intensity of the argument increases. Slowly, determination dawns on Frodo's face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard]_

Frodo: "I will take it!"

Frodo: "Did you hear me the first time?! I will take it!"

_[The argument dies down. Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's first statement. The members of the council slowly turn towards Frodo, astonished. Legolas snickers]_

Frodo: "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though – I do not know the way."

Gandalf: _[walks towards Frodo]_ "I will provide you with a map Frodo. You have my staff." (Places his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders)

Aragorn: _[rises from his seat]_ "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will, O tiny one."

_[He approaches Frodo and kneels before him]_

Aragorn: "You have my sword."

Legolas: "And my bow." _[walks to join them]_

Gimli: "And my axe!" _[looks sadly at his broken axe]_

Boromir:_ [walks over to them]_ "And my horn. You carry all of our fates, O little one of puniness."

Sam: "And my pots and pans! Mister Frodo ain't going nowhere without me!"

Elrond: "Security! We have a spy! _[snaps his fingers and two men in suits drag Sam away kicking and screaming]_

Elrond: "Six companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

* * *

**AN: You have no idea how much fun this was to write XD I really hope you enjoyed it, please fav and review if you did :)  
**


End file.
